Toys are meant to be shared
by altrilast13
Summary: Tim already asked Shiho to be his gf.Of course Shiho agreed to be his gf but when Tim saw something, he completely started to avoid Shiho and started to do something else. It's a ShihoxTim story. X3


**Toys are meant to be shared**

"Shiho-dono, can I speak to you in private?" the white-haired boy asked, having a serious look on his face.

Shiho agreed to Tim's request without having a second thought and had immediately left Kaoru and Aoi, waiting at school for Minamoto to fetch them. Tim led Shiho at the back of their school. As they arrived at the back, both became silent until Tim finally asked Shiho a question.

"Shiho-dono… c-c-can y-y-yo-you be m-m-my…" Tim uttered, blushing sheepishly, as he was looking down at his two index fingers as he was pressing it with each other. Shiho blushed a bit; thinking why Tim would want to talk to her in private.

"Shiho-dono, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Tim shouted, finally having the courage to tell her. As he gently looked up to see Shiho's reaction, he was surprised. Shiho was laughing out loud. Tim thought that Shiho was already showing her sign of rejection to him so he immediately apologized to Shiho and explained it was just a joke. This made Shiho to stop laughing at Tim, as she grasped her hands to his.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you, Tim. I was just surprise and as for your question, here's my answer." Shiho gave a quick kiss on Tim's cheek, turning the white-haired boy's face into a deep scarlet.

"Shiho-dono…" Tim uttered, still feeling surprise.

"Please call me Shiho-chan instead." Shiho gave a really cute smile at Tim, making him to blush more.

"Shiho-do… Shiho-chan, thank you very much." Tim smiled, being grateful to Shiho's response.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Kaoru said, feeling happy to see Shiho and Tim together. Aoi quickly covered Kaoru's mouth so that Shiho and Tim won't know that they've been eavesdropping on their conversation.

_After 3 months…_

It was near 9 o'clock in the morning when a sudden knock was heard at the children's apartment. Since Aoi was the nearest, she stood up and gladly, went for the door. As she opened the door, she saw the white-haired boy standing in front of their door, carrying a big bouquet of roses in his hands. Aoi just smiled at Tim's cheesy yet romantic gesture.

"Come on in, Tim. Shiho is just changing into her clothes." Aoi said, offering the boy to sit on the sofa before she could left the room.

"Tim, you're already here." Shiho said, giving Tim a peck on the cheek.

"These are for you, Shiho-chan." Tim said, handing Shiho the bouquet of roses.

"Thanks, Tim-kun. Where are we going on our date today?" Shiho asked, as she was putting the roses on the table.

"Let's just go for a little walk around the park today." Tim suggested. Of course, Shiho agreed to her boyfriend's suggestion. As the couple left the apartment, Aoi and Kaoru suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started giggling on how Shiho's new attitude since she's been turning into a sweet girl ever since she and Tim became an item.

It was a nice breezy and not too sunny day outside which made it a perfect day for a stroll. As they walked around the park, Shiho just hold onto her boyfriend's arms and placed her head on his shoulder like what she normally does when they're on a date. Even though they have been going out for 3 months, Tim would still feel shy when his girlfriend does these things to him when they're on a date.

"Shiho, you're birthday is next month, right?" Tim asked, looking down at his girlfriend's adorable face.

"Yep, why'd you ask me that?" Shiho asked, even though she can just read her boyfriend's thoughts to know the answer using her psychometer.

"Do you want to have a romantic dinner at my place during your birthday?" Tim asked.

"Okay." Shiho answered.

"Well, if you don't want to, its f… really?" Tim said, as his eyes brighten with joy. Shiho nodded at her boyfriend's dumbfounded face. Tim had let go of Shiho and started to run around her, jumping and shouting "woohoo!" Shiho giggled at her boyfriend's reaction. People at the park thought that the reason why boy was shouting and being excited was because the girl might have agreed to be his girlfriend. As Tim finally calmed down, he turned around and saw that Shiho wasn't at his back anymore.

"Shiho-chan?" Tim said.

"I'm over here, Tim-kun." Shiho shouted, waving her hand. She was just buying some ice creams for her and her boyfriend. Tim apologized to Shiho for the weird behavior earlier yet Shiho didn't mind her boyfriend's weird reaction since she finds it really cute.

"Here you go." Shiho said, handing over her boyfriend's vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks Shi…" Tim stopped for a moment when he suddenly saw something. He stood up from where they were sitting and told Shiho that he has something to do. He left as soon as Shiho said a word even though she didn't finish her sentence.

That night, Shiho went over to Bullet and Tim's room but to her dismay, Bullet told her that Tim is busy doing something so he hasn't come home yet. This made Shiho to worry about Tim. When she came back to her room, she saw the roses that Tim gave her were now in a vase. Shiho sighed, thinking what could have happened to Tim. As she was admiring the roses, she saw a note that was hidden inside of the roses.

_Dear Shiho,_

_We've been dating for 3 months now and yet I still feel shy when I'm with you. I don't know why but I'm sure it maybe because I really like you and I don't want to disappoint you. The first time I met you, I already have special feelings for you. Among the children, you're the one I chose since I love you. Sorry if I can't tell you these words personally but one day, I'll try to say it to you._

_From,_

_Tim_

Shiho can tell that Tim had some troubles writing the letter but she knew the words written on the note came from Tim's feelings. Shiho smiled at her boyfriend's hard work. As she repeated reading the letter over and over, she can hear giggling around her. When Shiho turned around, she saw Kaoru and Aoi having big grins on their faces.

"Shiho-chan, you definitely went soft." Kaoru said, levitating herself above Shiho.

"Who told you that I went soft?" Shiho said, pointing an anti-ESP gun at them. To Shiho it was normal for her to do that but to Kaoru and Aoi it was how Shiho expresses her death threats. The two quickly fled out of the room, leaving Shiho all alone again. _I wonder where he is right now _Shiho thought to herself after her friends left.

_At Bullet and Tim's place…_

"Tim, why did you tell me to tell Shiho that you weren't here?" Bullet said, looking at his best friend. Tim didn't respond to Bullet's question since he wasn't lying about being busy.

"Would you at least tell me what are you doing right now?" Bullet asked again, thinking that his friend might answer.

"It's classified. All I have to say is that it involves a toy and I need some money fast." Tim said while typing some words on the computer. Bullet looked at Tim in a disappointed manner since his friend chose a toy over a date with his girlfriend. Tim didn't even showed any emotion to Bullet's disappointed face, as he continued typing word after word. A month has passed after Shiho saw Tim; everyday Shiho would try to visit his place but every time she visits him, Bullet would just say the same old excuses _He's too busy _or _You just missed him, he just left_. The only time she could even see her boyfriend's handsome face is whenever they go on a mission but she could never talk to him personally since he needs to concentrate on moving the children's clones. She even tried to reach out to him when she got the chance but Tim would just ignore and leave her at the very moment he sees her. Shiho felt that the Tim was just lying at every promise that he told her. Kaoru and Aoi don't need to be a psychometric to know that their friend was already hurting from the inside out.

"Shiho, tomorrow's going to be you're birthday so cheer up." Kaoru said, as she floated herself in front Shiho's face.

"Kaoru's right." Aoi agreed. The words _"you're birthday" _just even made Shiho sadder since she remembered Tim promising her that he'll prepare her a romantic dinner for them. Shiho couldn't hold it anymore, as her tears were already flowing out of lavender eyes. Her friends comforted her until she can't finally produce a tear anymore. Seeing their friend cry, Kaoru and Aoi stormed out of their bedroom and teleported over to the Shadow Children's.

"Where's Tim?" Kaoru said, using her psychic powers to pin Bullet on the wall. Bullet hesitated to answer them but they threatened him to spill the beans yet Bullet still won't give in. Aoi noticed the shelves of figurines so she threatened Bullet if he won't still tell them, she'll teleport all of the figurines to a junkyard. Of course, Bullet gave in since those figurines took him and Tim a long time to complete. After Kaoru had let go of Bullet, Bullet started to explain but…

"What do you mean it's classified?" Kaoru shouted.

"Even I don't know what Tim's planning to do but for the past weeks, all he did was work and type some stuff in the computer." Bullet explained.

"Have you tried hacking into his work in the computer?" Aoi suggested. Bullet shook his head. He explained that Tim put a password in the document so he can't open it. Aoi asked Bullet if he can show her the document in the computer.

"What are you going to do with it?" Kaoru asked, looking at her friend who was typing.

"Bullet have you even tried to hack his file?" Aoi asked. Bullet nodded.

"What possible passwords did you already type?" Aoi asked once more.

"Moe… toy… Tim… shadow children but none of them work." Bullet said.

"What if we try this…" Aoi said, starting to type a word. With the push of the enter button, Tim's file was open. Bullet was surprised by Aoi's skills.

"What was the password?" Bullet and Kaoru said in unison. Aoi just turned around and smiled at them.

"Shiho-chan." A voice called out from the back. When they turned around they saw Tim standing in front of them carrying a suspicious bag in his hand. The three looked at the exhausted Tim, as he was still panting from running.

"Where have you been Tim?" Kaoru started to shout at Tim.

"Don't you know that Shiho has been feeling rejected ever since you avoided her?" Aoi added, stepping away from where she was sitting. Everyone looked daggers at Tim even Bullet since he thinks that Tim has done enough. Tim stood still, grasping the bag tighter.

"Tim is that the toy you've been talking about?" Bullet asked, finally noticing the bag.

"So you ignored Shiho just because of a toy!" Kaoru and Aoi shouted in unison, getting madder than before.

"Could you at least give me the time to explain?" Tim said. The three went silent as Tim explains his situation. After a while, the three finally understood Tim's ignorance and working habit.

The next day, Shiho was awakened by her friends' singing. As she looked up, she saw Kaoru and Aoi holding a violet-frosted cake in front of her while Minamoto and Bullet were holding bouquets of roses. Everyone greeted Shiho a happy birthday as she stood up from her bed.

"Happy Birthday Shiho!" everyone greeted. Shiho didn't want to disappoint her friends so she put a fake smile on her face, pretending that she forgot all about Tim. After being greeted, they all went to the dining area to eat some of the yummy birthday cake. Shiho noticed that Tim wasn't with Bullet again so her fake smile faded.

"Bullet where's Tim?" Shiho asked.

"He's working at the moment but he said he'll try to come to your party." Bullet said, stuffing a huge chunk of cake into his mouth.

"Oh, so he's been working." Shiho said, putting the fork on the cake gently. "I need to go for awhile." _He'll try _were the words jumbling in Shiho's mind as she left the dining room.

"Okay, just come back home at 7 o'clock for your party." Minamoto said but he doubted that Shiho even heard him.

"We'll come with her. " Kaoru said, pushing away from the table. Aoi mimicked Kaoru's action and followed, as the two girls were about to head for the door, Bullet blocked the way.

"Aoi-dono! Kaoru-chan! Remember the promise you made with Tim last night, you can't follow Shiho-chan or she might know." Bullet said, using his body to block their way. Even though, Bullet realizes that what he was doing was wrong but they did promise Tim to never get near Shiho until the end of her birthday. Kaoru and Aoi had no choice but to stay away since the promise that they made with Tim was super classified. _I'm sorry, Shiho_ they said in their thoughts, they all felt guilty for their actions.

"Don't worry. I know Tim will do anything to make Shiho happy. Just have faith on him" Minamoto said, smiling, trying to cheer up their sad faces.

"Minamoto." Aoi and Kaoru said in unison.

"So let's start the preparation, shall we?" Minamoto said, holding a box of decoration. The three nodded with anticipation written on their faces. All they need is to have faith in Tim's plan. Meanwhile, Shiho was just walking alone around the park, remembering every single memory that she and Tim shared in the place. One time while she and Tim were just sitting down under a tree, a dozen of nuts fell into Tim's head, making him unconscious for 20 minutes; one sunny day, she and Tim bought some crepes, as Shiho took a bite of it, some pieces of the crepes got stuck on her face so Tim wiped it off like a mother wiping milk stains on her baby but this was different, Shiho blushed so hard as her boyfriend's face was near hers; there was also a time when Tim was teaching Shiho how to roller-skate, when he was too busy at looking at Shiho's beautiful face, he accidentally hit a rock making him to fall with Shiho on top of him, their lips almost collided with each other with just an inch apart.

"That was almost our first kiss." Shiho sighed, thinking that she and Tim never had their first kiss yet. Shiho spent hours just roaming around the park, just remembering the happier days that they were together. Each memory made her smile but it also made her shed a tear. It was 15 minutes before 7 o'clock so Shiho started to walk back to the apartment. When she came back to the apartment, she opened the door and saw that her friend's were still putting some of the finishing touches.

"I didn't saw anything." Shiho said nonchalantly, entering in her bedroom. Everyone looked at her as she went into her room. The three preteens looked at each other, giving a reassuring nod to each other.

"Do you think he'll really do it?" Aoi whispered to Bullet's ear so that Shiho won't hear them.

"Like Minamoto-san said, we just need to have faith on Tim." Bullet said, looking at Aoi's face.

When Shiho went into their bedroom, she spotted a dress that was laid on the bed. It was a tube dress with a lace to strap around the neck; it had a white shade on the upper part while it had a lavender shade on the lower part. It was a simple dress but Shiho still loved it. After changing into the lavender dress, there was a knock on the door. It was Minamoto. He was telling Shiho that the party is about to start. Shiho gave a gentle nod at Minamoto before he left.

"Happy Birthday Shiho-chan!" everyone shouted, as Shiho came out of the dark room. Everyone one from BABEL came to the party, Shiho's parents also came to see their daughter's 14th birthday and even PANDRA kids came to the party since they were still the children's classmates. Chisato and Tono also came but they were puzzled at some of BABEL's workers. "_Who are they"_ they thought looking at each other, giving the same confuse looks at each other.

"Thank you everyone." Shiho said, hiding her sadness away. Only her friends were the only ones to see that Shiho was not okay. As the party started, everyone was having fun by eating, drinking and singing karaoke while the others were busy doing those things, Shiho's parents walked towards their child who was just standing on the balcony outside.

"Shiho?" her mother asked, putting her hand around her daughter's shoulders. Shiho's parents were surprised to see their daughter shedding tears. Her parents could tell that their daughter had been holding onto her tears for quite a while.

"Where is he?" Shiho cried as she embraced her loving parents. Shiho's parents hugged her tightly since it had been a long time since they hug each other like a family. After feeling the embrace of her parents, Shiho finally calmed down and started to explain her situation.

"So you already have a boyfriend?" Shiho's mother said, smiling at her daughter, feeling proud that her daughter had become mature.

"And he didn't show up to you for a month? Who is he? Where does he lives? I'll make sure that he won't leave you again!" Mr. Sannomiya became enraged after hearing his daughter's story. His wife tried to calm him down but what really calm him down when Shiho started to say something.

"His name is Tim Toy. He lives next door and he told me he loves me but he didn't actually tell me, he just wrote it in a note and I…" Shiho was about to finish her sentence when she was interrupted by Bullet, Aoi and Kaoru's presence.

"Sorry to disturb you but can we borrow Shiho for now?" Kaoru asked, nicely. Shiho's parents agreed to Kaoru's request as they left their child on the balcony.

"What do you need me for?" Shiho asked.

"We need you to come with us?" Aoi answered.

"Okay." Shiho responded.

"But before you come with us, we need to blindfold you." Bullet said, putting a handkerchief around Shiho's eyes. Shiho didn't asked why they were doing this, she only followed their rules. After Bullet put the handkerchief on Shiho's eyes, Aoi teleported the four of them to the shadow children's room. Shiho felt that the three people next to her suddenly disappeared so she took the handkerchief off her face and there, she saw a big surprise in front of her. In front of her, there were rose petals on the floor and it leaded to candlelit dinner. Shiho saw that there was a person standing near the table. It was Tim, holding another bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Tim…" Shiho uttered, a tear shed out of her purple eye.

"Shiho, you remembered my letter and my promise, right?" Tim said, walking towards to his girlfriend. Tim was wearing a white short-sleeved polo shirt that was covered by an unbuttoned black vest and plain black pants to match it up.

"Why will I ever forget about your promise? You were the one who forgot about me." Shiho started to weep again but Tim's presence in front of her made her to stop weeping.

"I'm sorry Shiho-chan." Tim marked a kiss on Shiho's forehead to show how sorry he was.

"Why did you even ignore me even though I was already near you?" Shiho asked, as she embraced her boyfriend. It has been a while since she shoves herself into Tim's chest. It felt good for the both of them, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies.

"Why have you been working so hard for a month?" Shiho asked again, this time she already calmed down.

"Because of a toy." Tim said while stroking his girlfriend's silver hair.

"A toy?" Shiho said, getting annoyed at Tim's answer.

"It took me different kinds of jobs and a month of tutoring before I could make these dolls." Tim pulled away from Shiho and took out a brown bag. The same bag as yesterday.

"Dolls?" Shiho asked in confusion.

"Happy birthday Shiho-chan" Tim said, handing Shiho the brown bag. When Shiho was accepting the bag, she saw that Tim's fingers had bandages on them.

"Tim, these are…" Shiho was speechless when she opened the bag. Tim's gift to her was two stuff toys that looked like them.

"Tim, how did you made these? Is this the reason why your fingers are all bruised up?" Shiho said, pointing at her boyfriend's hands.

"Some of it… my other injuries happened when I was at work. The idea came to me when we were at the park; I saw a poster that a new store just opened and it helps you customize your own dolls but the store didn't offer lessons on how to sew so I spent my time researching on the internet and teaching myself on how to sew a doll. Most of the materials were expensive so I took any job that I could find. I'm sorry if I've avoided you, I just want to make this a surprise but the others found out yesterday…" Tim was cut off by Shiho asking another question.

"Others? Do you mean Kaoru, Aoi and Bullet?" Shiho asked.

"Yeah. They tried to hack my files yesterday but I caught them red-handed. I ask them if they can keep it a secret from you until your birthday ends. I hope you like my present." Tim said. Tim was surprise when he turned around at Shiho. Shiho was giving him one of the dolls that he made.

"Here you go, Tim. Toys are meant to be shared right?" Shiho smiled, giving Tim her doll look alike. "Whenever I'm not with you, you can talk to my doll me and…"

"And when you're sad, you can talk to doll me." Tim said, finishing Shiho's sentence. It was the first time that Tim wasn't shy to talk to Shiho face to face. Tim felt really great talking to Shiho without even blushing every minute he sees her angelic face but it took him another 5 minutes before he started talking again.

"Shiho you haven't answered my other question yet." Tim said, remembering that Shiho forgot to answer him.

"Which question?" Shiho asked.

"If you remember the note in the bouquet, didn't I promise you that I'll say _I love you _one day?" Tim said, smirking. Shiho nodded.

"I love you, Shiho-chan." Tim said, smiling.

"Tim… I love you, too." Shiho said, about to hug Tim but she accidentally trip over something, making her to fall over Tim which also made Tim to lose balance. The two fell into the floor as Shiho was on top of Tim; it was like the moment that they almost had their first kiss at the park but this time Shiho was the one who caused them to fall.

"Shiho, do you remember the time that I made us fall at the park?" Tim said, putting his arms around Shiho's waist. Shiho was surprised to hear that Tim still remembered that day.

"It was almost our first kiss." Tim continued, hugging Shiho tightly, not wanting to spoil the moment.

"Tim…" Shiho stopped when she felt Tim's lips on hers. Finally, the two silver-haired couple had experienced the lips of each other. Shiho put her arms around Tim's neck and Tim embraced her even more. It took them about a minute before releasing the lips from each other. Of course, they need some air once in a while.

"Tim, this is the greatest birthday I ever had." Shiho said before kissing her boyfriend again. As they kissed again, there were fireworks outside as if it was the perfect timing for them to be together.

A few days later, Shiho was about to get ready for another mission with her best friends when she suddenly felt she wants to talk to Tim. She took the Tim doll from her belt and started to say something. _Wish me luck Tim_ she said into the doll's ear. Somehow she has a feeling that even though it was just a doll, she can still see that she was actually talking to the real Tim.

* * *

The night when it was still Shiho's birthday, Kaoru, Aoi and Bullet just teleported into another room near the room where Shiho and Tim were. The three just kept on eavesdropping on their friends' conversation. When they heard that the two fell down on each other, they couldn't hear anything anymore. It was quiet since that time Tim and Shiho were kissing.

"What do you think Tim did to Shiho?" Aoi asked nervously.

"I don't know what if they…" Kaoru said, sharing her dirty thoughts to Aoi and Bullet. The three were gullible enough to believe Kaoru's theories. After Shiho left the room, Aoi and Kaoru quickly teleported at their bedroom and started to ask random questions at Shiho while Bullet came out of the room and also ask the same questions at Tim. The couple just said _"It was fun"_ making their friends to think otherwise.

* * *

**I was just gonna stop at Shiho looking at the doll but i thought i could add some little laughs.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**How do you like my story? hope u like it and review it X3**


End file.
